


Delicate Negotiations

by Isis



Category: Black Sails, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Past Anne Bonny/Max, Past Eleanor Guthrie/Max, Post-Canon, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: Max learns that the Pirate King may be coming to Nassau.
Relationships: Max (Black Sails)/Elizabeth Swann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange





	Delicate Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts).



“Who’s this?” said Max, looking from Idelle to the gangly young sailor at her side. The boy couldn’t be more than fourteen or fifteen.

“Jacky Benson, off the _Marguerite_ , out of North Carolina,” said Idelle. “Jacky, tell the lady what you told me and the governor.”

“Well, ma’am,” said Jacky, twisting his hat in his hands. “We was boarded on our way here. An’ I heard Captain Williams talking to the leader of the pirates.”

Max’s heart leapt. Pirates? _Anne?_ It had been years since she’d seen her. If Jack and Anne had returned to Nassau’s waters, she must warn them to be cautious. But she only said, “Nassau gives no harbor to pirates these days. We are a legitimate port.”

“Yes, ma’am. Only it’s that he said we was lucky it had only been them what boarded us, ‘cause they’d just parleyed with the Pirate King, and we should take care not to cross any ships flyin’ the black.”

“The governor’s concerned this Pirate King might come here,” interposed Idelle. 

“If he does, the governor’s men can arrest him.”

“ _If_ he’s stupid enough to show the crossbones, and give us the excuse. Which he probably won’t. But everyone comes to the tavern.”

“What do you want me to do, fuck him? I don’t do that any more,” she said pointedly. She noticed the boy, Jacky, turning red. Thirteen or fourteen, then.

Idelle shrugged. “You’re the one running the place. Figured you’d want to know.”

“Yes,” said Max. She did run the place, not just the tavern but Nassau. And she did want to know. If this so-called Pirate King showed up, she’d take his measure – and then she’d decide what to do.

* * *

The whispers began less than a week later. There were still more than a few old pirates who had reluctantly gone straight, unable to return to the seas and preferring to stay in a place they knew; they were the ones who brought her the news, when she poured their rum more generously. Still, they were only whispers, only rumors. Nobody knew what he looked like, if he was young or old, or which ship it was that carried him, or even if his ship was still at sea or already in Nassau harbor.

But then, one evening, the hubbub of the tavern abruptly quieted. Max, at the balcony table where she liked to sit to keep an eye on things, looked over the railing toward the entrance. Her jaw dropped. _Eleanor? It can’t be! She’s dead!_

And then the woman who had just swept into the room tilted her head upward and met her gaze. Not Eleanor. But a woman with the same high cheekbones, who carried herself with the same air, the mingled hauteur and self-sufficiency. A beautiful, dangerous woman. Max nodded to her, then tilted her head first toward the empty seat at her table, then to Neecy at the bar.

The woman mounted the stairs, her elegant gown swishing at her feet, and came to Max’s table.

“Sit,” said Max. “Neecy will be – ah, here she is,” she said, as Neecy, who had hurried up the stairs directly behind the mysterious woman, set the glass on the table. Max poured a generous serving of rum for her guest, then topped off her own glass. “I take it you’re the Pirate King?”

“A hard-earned but well-deserved title,” said the woman, and picked up her glass. “But you can call me Elizabeth.”

“Max.” She lifted her own glass, and drank. She watched as Elizabeth tasted the rum, then drank more deeply. The bottle she kept at her table was far better than the ones she served. “So why are you here, Elizabeth?”

“I need supplies. And I need crew.”

“It is true that in days past Nassau was a paradise for such things, for pirates. But no longer. These islands have changed now, and Governor Featherstone is determined to see any pirates who trespass here hanged for their audacity.”

“Yes,” said Elizabeth, “that is what Anne told me.”

Max nearly spilled her drink. “Anne? Anne Bonny? She told you this?” _My Anne?_ She stiffened her spine and lifted her chin. “Then why are you here?”

Elizabeth downed the rest of her rum in a single gulp, then leaned forward. “Because she told me about you.”

Two could play this game. “And what did she tell you about me?”

“That you love power, and that you love powerful women.”

“Look around you,” said Max, gesturing with a hand. “I _am_ a powerful woman.”

“Then you are the one who will decide if I am hanged. Not this Governor Featherstone.” Elizabeth reached out and captured her hand with her own. Her fingers caressed Max’s palm. “So, Max, tell me. What must I trade for my supplies and my crew?”

Max stood, drawing Elizabeth to her feet as well. “My room is just over there. I suspect our...negotiations may take some time.”

“I am sure we can come to an agreement,” said Elizabeth, laughing, as she let Max lead her toward the bed.


End file.
